


The Dragon Egg

by Hk56217



Series: Original Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Modern Fantasy, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hk56217/pseuds/Hk56217
Summary: “What is that THING in your backpack?”“It’s my new pet dragon.”“Dragons aren’t real!”“Then why is there one in my backpack?”~~~~~This was for an assignment in my writing class. The prompt (above) was from Pinterest.





	The Dragon Egg

Charlie was walking home from school when he found it. At first he thought it was a bird egg, but once he got closer he realized that it looked more like a miniature version of the dinosaur eggs that he saw at the museum a few years ago, except more realistic. It was a cream colored and covered in small black spots. When Charlie picked it up he was surprised. It was light and smooth, the opposite of how it actually looked. It weighed less than his backpack, which only had a few notebooks, and was about the size of his fist. _Why not?_  He thought to himself as he slipped it into his hoodie pocket, taking care not to crush it. _I’ve brought weirder things home._

Turns out, the egg was the weirdest thing he had ever brought home. A week later, a noise came from the egg. Charlie was doing his homework when it happened, and, at first, assumed that the noise came from his older sister, Molly. When the noise came again a minute later, Charlie got up to see what his sister was doing.

“Molly?” he shouted out his door, “What are you doing?” There was no response. “Molly?” he called again, but there was still no response. “Mom? Dad?” The only response he got was more rustling, which he realized was coming from the corner of his room, where he had put the egg. It was in a box surrounded by a blanket, and was sitting in the sun that came from his window. When he went over to check on it, he noticed a small, thin crack along the side. Charlie crouched down. The egg twitched and the crack got longer, making the same noise he was hearing.

After a couple of minutes of the egg twitching and getting more and more small cracks, a claw poked through. It was black and shiny, and only about half an inch long. Almost ten seconds later, another poked through. A minute after the first claw poked through, there was a whole foot sticking out. The four claws were identical, and the foot was ebony and covered in scales. Charlie leaned over the box, wondering what type of animal it was. He got his answer a minute after, when a small black horn poked through the top of the egg, which was followed by another horn, which lead to a small head.

The creature was nothing like Charlie had ever seen before. It's head looked like some sort of lizard head, but it's body didn’t fit. The small creature seemed like it came straight out of a fantasy movie. When it turned to look at him, Charlie noticed it's eyes. They were a red amber color, and made the dragon-like creature look threatening, but Charlie wasn’t scared. Red amber eyes stared into blue eyes and Charlie held his breath.

“Hi little guy,” he said quietly, releasing the air in his lungs. The dragon tilted it's head, reminding Charlie of a dog when it hears an odd noise. He finally sat down, and scooted closer to where the box was. The dragon moved towards him, like it was trying to climb over to Charlie, but it didn’t make it very far. It's back leg, the first one to poke through the egg shell, was still stuck in the egg. The dragon ended up on its side, struggling to get back up.

Charlie let out a quiet laugh, “Here, let me help.” He gently grabbed the leg that was stuck with one hand and the shell with the other, and tugged the leg free. As soon as the dragon was free from the egg it scampered into Charlie’s lap and curled up. The dragon was about the size of a baseball when it was curled up like this. Charlie smiled down at the creature, and went to run his hand along the scales, before pausing.

He didn’t notice before, but the dragon had two limbs growing from what looked like the back of it's shoulders. The wings were big enough to cover the dragons stomach, which wasn’t very big, and they were shaped sort of like the wings of a bat. The top of the wings were the same shade as the rest of the scaly ebony colored back, while the skin between the bones on the inside was the same shade of red as Charlie’s hair. The dragon’s back had two rows of small spikes going from the back of the head to the end of the tail, while it's small head had a row of spikes leading from its nose to the back of the head. The spikes were the same color as the horns on its head. It's stomach was light orange.

“You need a name, don’t you?” Charlie realized. The dragon stared up at him, as if it understood him. “What about Scorch?” The dragon nudged Charlie’s hand as if agreeing, which made Charlie grin down at the small creature. “Scorch it is.”

Over the next two days, Charlie figured out a system for taking care of Scorch. He would keep Scorch in his backpack while he was at school, and at lunch, would take the dragon out to the woods behind the school to find insects to eat. Charlie also spent more time in the clearing in the woods behind his house since Scorch came along. His family was used to him going into the woods all the time, so they weren’t worried about why he was disappearing.

Scorch was growing bigger and bigger each day. A week after Scorch emerged from the egg, the dragon was about the size of a football. Charlie had his backpack on and was about to head out to the clearing when his sisters voice called after him.

“Charlie? Why does your backpack have some smoke coming out of it?” Charlie froze. _Is Scorch okay?_ He quickly turned towards Molly and swung his backpack around so it was over his stomach instead of on his back. Scorch was trying to breathe fire again, like dragons in movies, which caused Charlie to quietly scolded the ebony colored creature.

“What is that THING in your backpack?” Molly exclaimed, making Charlie jump. He hadn’t realized that she had come over by him.

“It’s my new pet dragon,” was his response. Molly narrowed her blue eyes, which were identical to Charlie’s.

“Dragons aren’t real!” Charlie gave a nervous grin.

“Then why is there one in my backpack?” His sister gave him an exasperated look and rolled her eyes.

“I think I’m going insane.” Charlie grinned at her.

“Follow me! I usually let Scorch run and fly around in the clearing in the woods.” Charlie started jogging towards the woods. As soon as he reached the edge, he turned to face his older sister. “You coming?” Molly was in the same spot that he left her, but as soon as he spoke, she unfroze and slowly started walking to Charlie and Scorch. They waited until Molly caught up to them, before leading the way to the clearing.

Once they got there, Charlie set his bag down, and Scorch climbed out. The little dragon opened its mouth and puffed, causing a little bit of smoke to come out. Scorch had been doing this for a few days and still hadn’t gotten any flame, which seemed to make the dragon frustrated.

“So you named it Scorch?” Molly asked, watching the creature that, ten minutes ago, she thought was only real in fairy tales. Charlie grinned and nodded.

“It seemed like a great name for a dragon.”

“What does it- Scorch, I mean - eat?” She asked, curious. Charlie reached into his bag and pulled out a small red notebook, giving it to her.

“I wrote down everything I’ve found in this. I tried to research some of it, but I couldn’t find anything useful. Also, Scorch distracted me almost as soon as I started.” Molly opened the notebook, and started reading his notes as he started a game of chase with the little dragon. Her brothers handwriting was messy, but still somewhat legible.

She read through the notebook at what he had and decided something. “I'm going to help you,” her brothers face lit up, “But we have to keep it from mom and dad.” Charlie grinned at her.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
